Fan:Rise of WarriorHowlmon
This story is made up and is just a...well,you know what I mean.The links are just so you know who is who. :Introduction:Years ago,a digimon called "Warriorhowlmon" sacrificed himself for his friends.He was destroyed but his horn wasn't destroyed.In prophesy,Warriorhowlmon would be reborn in the next 150 years.Now it is time but no one except the digimon and Nami Maicael know it. #'A Dawning Start' :Nami Maicael looked at her glass case.Warriorhowlmon's horn was inside it.Suddenlly the door bell rang.Nami ran over to it."Nami,no running in the house!"Mom yelled."Ok,Mom,"Nami Maicael answered,then openned the door.Draco Mitsaki was there."Hey,Nami!How about a quick walk around the park?"he asked.Nami's mom overheard."You can go,Nami,but as long as you wear sunscreen!"she said."Yes,mother,"Nami answered.She walked into the nearest bathroom in the house and put on sun screen,then went out the door with Draco. :When the two got to the park they noticed Harry Nelson.He wasn't the most active person,but atleast he was intellegent.He was sitting on a bench,reading.Nami Maicael walked to him."What are you reading?"Nami asked Harry."Nosy.I'm reading a book on the Apache,"Harry answered.Nami sighed and walked over to Draco,who had stayed put.The two then began to walk around the park.It was rather warm and the bushes kept rusling.A MicroRavagemon popped out!It caused panic all over the park,but Harry was too busy to notice and Nami and Draco weren't then hopped out of the bush."I think it likes me,"Draco Mitsaki announced.Nami Maicael sied and looked around. :Nami noticedafraid.In fact,they walked right over to the MicroRavagemon!It licked Draco's face thhat Harry was petting a Ryudamon!"A Ryudamon?I thought you were alergic to furry pets,Harry,"Nami asked."Well,digimon are made of data...I think that makes a diference,"Harry Nelson answered.Harry then finally noticed MicroRavagemon."Ahh,MicroRavagemon.A thief but friendly digimon,"he continued."You sure know a lot about digimon,"Nami commented. :All of a sudden the ground began to shake."Earthquake!"Alice Herebi announced."There are no earthquakes we can feel here!Something must be going on!"Nami corrected.Mannamon jumped right out of the earth.Everything became silent. :"...Mannamon?"Nami Maicael asked,breaking the silence."Yes,"Mannamon answered."A what?"Harry asked."A Mannamon.Their mega form is Warriorhowlmon,"Nami answered."I didn't know that it even existed!"all the rest of the group addmitted. :2. The Prophecy :Everything was silent again...except car horns and birds.It began to cool down.Jessie Jade walked over with a Leormon."Hey,guys.How's it going?"she asked her friends."Ok...ezcept for the fact that we are the only ones here,"Alice exclaimed.They all then sighed."Listen closly,everyone..."Mannamon requested.The group looked at him and listened. :Mannamon explained the whole story."That's horrible...but the right thing to do,"Alice Herebi replied,who had kept interrupting the story and caused it to take thirty minutes.Draco nodded and looked at MicroRavagemon."Well,that explains how you got here,"he said."Mathamaticlly simple,"Harry announced,but he didn't notice that it wasn't.Mannamon turned to Nami."Nami Maicael,you are my master,"Mannamon exclamed to her,then turned to Draco."Draco Mitsaki,you shall be the leader,"Mannamon told him,then looked at Harry."Harry Nelson,you will be the brains,"he told him,then looked at Jessie Jade in the eye."Jessie Jade,you will be the warrior,"he told her,then looked at Alice."Alice Herebi,you will be the athletic one,"Mannamon announced. :Agumon walked over to the group.D-Tectors appeared in the five's hands.Alice was the master of Agumon,Draco was the master od MicroRavagemon,Nami was Mannamon's tamer,Harry Nelson was the owner of Ryudamon and Jessie Jade was the tamer of Leormon.Mannamon ran over to a bunch of bushes."We can hide here...right now..."he said to the other digimon.They ran over into the bushes. :3. Enough Pieces to go Around :The childrens' parents were worried sick.Nami's father even called the police to see if they'd find Nami and Draco and take them back home!On the news they had heard that a giant "monster" had been creating havoc in Downtown Denver!The kids and their digimon were over there and saw it.The monster was a digimon called "Tyrannomon". :The Tyrannomon was breathing fire,destroying building and even stomping on people!Nami and the team ran off over to it.Mannamon did look a bit angry,though. :When the team got to the Tyrannomon they looked as if they were consentrating on Tyrannomon,who was now surrounded by the police."Ready Leormon?"Jessie Jade asked."Yep!Leo Claw!"Leormon responded."Pepper Breath!"Agumon announced.Pepper Breath was absorbed but Leo Claw hit!This made the Tyrannomon angry.It stepped on a police car."Fire Blast!"it said,fire coming from Tyrannomon's mouth.Jessie grinned."Leormon,use Leor Bite!"she commanded."Leor Bite!"Leormon said.It hit just before Fire Blast was completed!Tyrannomon fell to the ground and began to disappear."All right!"Nami said. :The group was then surrounded by the police.They took Nami and Draco back to their homes.Nami lelized one of herneighbors was in the police group!The police seperated the digimon from the team and took them into a cage...but they coouldn't see MicroRavagemon!MicroRavagemon was stealthing around,stealing things from the police...including their guns!One policeman tryed to get his gun but noticed that it was stolen."What the-"he said,seeing MicroRavagemon."Why you little..."the policeman said,running after MicroRavagemon."Uh oh...time to...uh,how does that thingy work?"MicroRavagemon asked."Pull the trigger,"Harry answered in whispers.MicroRavagemon pulled the trigger and a bulllet was launched into the sewers.Alice hit her head.Suddenlly MicroRavagemon ran to Draco's house at a blinding speed of 150 MPH. :MicroRavagemon got to Draco Mitsaki's house in no time.He rang the bell and Draco openned the door."How did you-"Draco asked,shocked."Find your house?I've been around the neighborhood,"MicroRavagemon answered.Draco let MicroRavagemon in.MicroRavagemon looked at a clock."It's five o'clock PM,"MicroRavagemon said."How did you know?"Draco asked."I've learned a lot about human stuff,"MicroRavagemon answered. :Mannamon's data code was being alalized so that they would learn how dangerous it was.The data code didn't make any sense!It was mixed with DNA tthat was similar to the wolf!"That's odd.Most of it is data and is mixed with DNA that looked ancient!"a scientist said to a policewoman."Seriouslly?"the policewoman asked."Yes,"the scientist answered.Mannamon suddenlly ran away and broke through the other digimon's cages!"Go,go,go!"Mannamon commanded the other digimon."It can talk?!?"the scientist said,shocked."Y-"the policewoman said."You don't have to answer that,"the scientist answered.The digimon escaped and looked for their tamers. :4. A Bridge too Close :"Data,DNA,what's the difference?"Mannamon asked,knowing it didn't matter.The digimon noticed they were in the middle of the city!"Great..."Agumon said sarcasticlly.They all knew that MicroRavagemon wasn't with them,but didn't know where he was now.They looked for their tamers who were now at a police station being asked questions on what the digimon was and things like that. :"Come on,tell me what that monster was!"a policeman said to Jessie Jade."Oh,all right.It's what's called a digimon,"Jessie answered."Ok...so why was it trashing Downtown Denver?"he asked."It's not used to this place...but now it's destroyed.It didn't know what it wasdoing.It probally thought he was back home,"Jessie answered.The policeman wrote both the questions he asked and what Jessie answered for them down. :On the other hand Alice and Harry were being asked questions in a language they didn't understand!They fell asleep during the process so the policeman knocked their heads!They woke up and looked around.Another policeman took the other's place."Do you know if that digimon-or whatever it was-was actually wanting to destroy the city?"the policeman asked."No,"Alice and Harry said at the same time.The policeman sighed and all three of them were escorted out."That was too close.We were so close to spilling the fact that we have digimon!"Jessie said to the other two. :Soon the digimon were at Nami's house but they didn't know.Nami's mother openned the door and noticed them."Uh,Nami,you have visitors!"Nami's mother said.Nami came right down in her casual clothes.:There you are,Mannamon!"Nami said.She then escorted the other digimon to their tamers' homes. :5. Can't do it Without you :"Lord Rikimon!I have extremlly bad news for you!"a BlackAgumon said,running into Rikimon's Lair(Fan Fiction/Rikimon's Lair)."Spill it out!My patience is slim,"Rikimon(Fan fiction/Rikimon) commanded the BlackAgumon."Warriorhowlmon has revived!"BlackAgumon announced."What?!?"Rikimon said."And there's more!Tyrannomon has been defeated!"the BlackAgumon continued."Grr...this is the first and last time you will give me bad news!Lava Claw!"Rikimon said,enraged.His claw was now surrounded with fire and he strook BlackAgumon with it!BlackAgumon began to demeterialize,but the virus escaped."Let's see...BlackGrowlmon,are you ready for your next mission?"Rikimon said with a sinister grin."I am,master.This will be a surprise for them!"BlackGrowlmon said. :Back on earth Nami,Alice,Jessie,Draco and Harry were just sitting down on a hill with their digimon."Ryudamon..."Harry said."Yes?"Ryudamon asked."What if Mannamon is liing?"Harry asked."Mannamon almost never lie.Besides,all of us digimon know that prophesy,"his digimon answered.Leormon and Mannamon were playing chase.Alice looked at her watch."It's time to watch the news,"she announced.The team ran over to Nami's house and to the TV. :They were just a few seconds early when they switched the channel to the news.It was at the end of the weather forcast."The low for today in Denver is 50 degrees farenheit,"the weatherman said.It then changed to an urgent disaster!"We interrupt this broadcast with urgent information!A giant black dinosaur is creating havoc in Northern Denver!Here it is,fokes...uh oh,it's coming right for me!"a man said."BlackGrowlmon!"Harry said.The team quickly ran over to North Denver.Running over to there took two hours.By then the digimon had wrecked North Denver!"Ok,Mannamon,use rockslide!"Nami said."Rock Slide!"Mannamon said,a rock falling onto BlackGrowlmon's head.It didn't even scratch!The BlackGrowlmon got angry and turned his attention to Mannamon."Dragon Slash!"it said.Mannamon dodged."Mannamon!"Nami said.Suddenlly Mannamon began to digivolve."Mannamon and knocked BlackGrowlmon away, "Black exhaust Flame!"BlackGrowlmon roar,attacking with fire,knocking the attack right back at BlackGrowlmon."My turn!Savage Bite!"he continued.A fury of bites from hit BlackGrowlmon,who then began to demeterialize.Nami's mouth was wide open. :"Oh my Lord,BlackGrowlmon has been defeated!"a Hagurumon announced to Rikimon,hovering out of the dungeon."I will have to make another approach then,"Rikimon replied."How about you choose...hmm...uh...Gaomon!"the Hagurumon said."You're luck this time,but I do not have a Gaomon my side.The more digimon they defeat the more I will send,"Rikimon replied. :6. Are you Gabumon Enough? :"Maria,can I have some cookies?"a voice said from inside a box."Sure,Gabumon,"Nami's mother answered.She walked into the kitchen and came back to her room with cookies.Gabumon ate them up."Thank you,"it said. :Nami came into the house."Maria,why do you keep me in this box?"Gabumon said,unaware of Nami.Nami overheard and walked to her mom.She saw Gabumon and her mother.Nami's mother sighed and told Nami all about the Gabumon. :When Nami's mother finished telling Nami about Gabumon she looked around for horn,although she didn't know it was his.She lended it to Nami when she found it,then walked off."Let's get the others!"Nami said,although was outside."Let's see...um...I'll do this,become Mannamon again!"Nami said, obeyed and became Mannamon again.Then Nami picked him up and ran to her friends' houses. :After Nami got to her friends' houses and told them to come into her house they followed her with their digimon.Alice almost got hit by a car on the way!Draco had caught her and took her to the other side of the road."That was close,"Draco commented."My hero!"Alice said,looking ay Draco. :When they got to Nami's house they turned on the TV and changed it to the news channel.They didn't notice Maria was listening."A winged has appeared in the sky!It's fighting a giant cockaroach!Huh?The quagga's wings turned into metal?!Impossable!Look,it's hitting the roach...now the roach is demeterializing!"a man said on the news."..."Harry said.The team ran over to the seen.Is it really you?"Mannamon asked,"Yes, it is me, answered,"Rikimon framed me for destroying you and I was put into the his dengeon.I escaped by coming here," answered. Note:Go to Rise of Warriormon Part 2 Category:Fan fiction